<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After All This by dogydays27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356072">After All This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogydays27/pseuds/dogydays27'>dogydays27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chriiiiiiistine is asexuuuuual, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Jeremy is Heere, M/M, Musical, Self Harm, boyf riends - Freeform, boyfs, everyone else is gay except jenna, fluff?, i love michael, ignore grammar errors, it’s the middle of the night, jer and micha, please comment if you like it, send help to the author she needs it, suicidal, yah - Freeform, yee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogydays27/pseuds/dogydays27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Christine breaks up with Jeremy, he realizes he might have feelings for his best friend. Unbeknownst to him Michael has liked him forever and everyone but Jeremy knows.</p><p>Some things are from the book whereas others are from the musical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I hope you like it! Please let me know to continue. But imma write this till my eyes fall out tonight 🖤</p><p>Also after writing this I realized that this has self harm in it so I apologize if you don’t like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One<br/>
It was a couple months after the whole “squip fiasco.” Jermey finally got the girl of his dreams, but at what cost?</p><p>He could have destroyed the world, or at least the school. A lot of kids were hospitalized due to his actions. But most importantly, it had put ice in his and Michael’s friendship.</p><p>At first, Michael automatically forgave him, although recently, things have been off between the two. </p><p>To top off his anxiety-filled week, Christine told him they needed to have a serious talk. </p><p>Christine. Jeremy had done so much to get with her, but once they were together, it felt wrong. He felt as if he didn’t even like her anymore. Not as in a despise way, he just felt like she was a good friend.</p><p>That’s all she really was, her and Jeremy never did anything romantic. Sure they went on dates, but they never kissed or held hands or anything. </p><p>So it wasn’t too heartbreaking when Christine dumped him. She told him she was asexual and if wasn’t fair to Jeremy that she’d never be able to ‘satisfy his lower regions.’ Was the way she awkwardly phrased it.</p><p>Jermey simply hugged her and said it was okay. He decided he should do soul searching himself. And what better place to do it then in Michael’s basement?</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy knocked on the door and waited patiently. One of Michaels moms, opened the door. “Oh hello, Jeremy! It’s been too long since we’ve seen you. Too bad we were just about to go on a date. Michaels down stairs, you two have fun. Uhm be safe.” </p><p>Jeremy politely greeted her before running down to Michaels basement. He was on the floor, a shard of glass (oops this is coming out of nowhere) by his side.</p><p>Jeremy gasped at the sight. He could see blood staining the blanket under Michael’s body. </p><p>“M-Micha?” Jeremy whimpered. He ran down to see Michael staring at the ceiling. He turned around at the sound of the nickname and patted off footsteps running down the stairs. He shoved the glass in his pocket and pulled down his sleeves.</p><p>“Jer? I didn’t know you were coming, did you text me?” Michael made himself believe that Jeremy saw nothing.</p><p>“N-no. I-I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay. No prob.” Michael sat up, a cheery smile. He pretended not<br/>
to notice the concerned look on Jeremy’s face.</p><p>“Micha, what were you doing to yourself?” Jeremy sat down next to Michael, who’s eyes were starting to glisten with tears.</p><p>“W-what do you mean? I-I wasn’t doing anything....”</p><p>Jeremy shook his head and stood up. He walked to the small bathroom that was in the basement and grabbed a damp towel, bandages, and ointment. </p><p>He walked back to Michael and noticed the tear stains on his cheeks. Jermey held out his hand, Michael reluctantly placed his hand in Jeremy’s.</p><p>They both winced as Jeremy cleaned Michael’s arms. When he was done, Jeremy let a tear slip down his cheek and quickly hugged Michael. </p><p>“Mikey, I’m so sorry. This is because of me, isn’t it? Because I was such a fucking jack ass to you. I’m so sorry Michael.”</p><p>Michael sat up on his knees, “I promise this isn’t because of that. You know I’m not mad about that anymore. Can we please just forget about this. What brought you here today.” Michael smirked. “What brought you Heere today?”</p><p>Jermey didn’t want to change the subject, he wanted to know what was wrong with his best friend so he could help him. But he also didn’t want to pressure him, he knew his Micha would come aro..... His Micha? Why the fuck did I just think of him as my Micha??? </p><p>“Oh uhm, Christine and I kinda broke up.”</p><p>Michael’s eyes widened, “Oh my gosh,  Jer, I’m so sorry! What do you need? A warm blanket? A tub of ice cream? Weed? Video games?” </p><p>“Eh, I’m actually not that bummed about it. Although all those things do sound nice...” They both laughed and Michael went to get ice cream while Jeremy set up the video game. It was like they were back in their old routine. </p><p>Michael came running down the stairs with a giant tub of cookie dough ice cream and two spoons.</p><p>“I figured we’d be fine eating straight out of the tub, but I can go get a bowl if you want.”</p><p>Jeremy smiled, “Nah I’m fine eating straight out of it.” </p><p>“Okay good, I didn’t feel like going back up.” Michael laughed and plopped down on his bean bag. He set down the ice cream and unzipped a small compartment he had put in his bean bag. He took out some weed and wriggled his eyebrows at Jeremy, causing them both to laugh. </p><p>Not even ten minutes later they were both high as a kite. Michael laid his head down on Jeremy’s lap. </p><p>“I want more ice cream!” Michael wined. The carton was half empty and was out of reach of Michael’s arms. He reached with all his light, but to no avail. </p><p>Jeremy laughed and gave it to him. When Michael reached to grab it, his sleeves gravitated down his arms. Jeremy saw a bunch of cuts and started to tear up. He didn’t say anything in fear of setting his friend off.</p><p> </p><p>It was getting late and Jeremy didn’t feel like walking home. As soon as Michael’s moms got home, they asked if he could spend the night. Seeing the excitement in their son’s face, they said yes. The only rule was they had to go to sleep soon since there was still school tomorrow.</p><p>They smiled and ran up the stairs. Jeremy called his dad, earning a yes from him. </p><p>They did however, respect Michael’s moms’ rules and started getting ready for bed. It had been such a long time since they had a ‘sleepover.’ </p><p>Jeremy took off his shirt and shorts and out on sweatpants and a T-shirt  Michael had given him. </p><p>Michael awkwardly stood there before taking off his hoodie. Jeremy couldn’t help but look at the scars that ran along his chest and down his arms. He noticed the X above Michael’s heart.</p><p>“You don’t have to stare.” Michael said with tears eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Michael, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize.” </p><p>Michael would have stayed in his hoodie, but he had to wash it because of the new blood that was added that afternoon. He threw on a blue  T-shirt and black sweatpants. (I dont know why I put the colours. They don’t really matter)</p><p>Once dressed, Michael went into the hallway to start a load of laundry. All his long sleeve shirts were dirty and he didn’t want anyone seeing his arms.</p><p>It was bad enough that Jeremy caught him in the act. He didn’t want rumors spreading. </p><p>When they were younger, Jeremy and Michael shared a bed. But when they hit fourth grade, who ever was staying over would sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor. </p><p>Michael went into his closet to look for the sleeping bag. He looked everywhere then remembered something and cursed.</p><p>“Hey Jeremy, I don’t have a sleeping bag. My moms lost it on a camping trip a few months back. I mean you can sleep in my bed.... if you want....” </p><p>Both boys turned red. “Yes, I-I mean sure. Yeah, I don’t care.”</p><p>Michael nodded and went to turn of the light, but not before plugging in a night plug. He knew Jeremy didn’t like the dark even if Jeremy would never admit it. </p><p>Michael got in bed and Jeremy hugged him. Michael winced at the contact with his arms.</p><p>“Ohmygoshimsosorry!!” Jermey said.</p><p>“It’s alright.” Jeremy looked solemnly at his feet. “Jermey, I cut myself because I hate what I am. I hats if so much and the pain makes it go away. Don’t blame yourself for my decisions.” </p><p>Jermey could feel his eyes welling up. “Micha, why would you hate yourself. You’re the most amazing person in the world!”</p><p>“I’m a freak.” It came out squeaky.</p><p>“How could you ever be a freak.” </p><p>“I’m in love with my best friend.” Michael whispered. </p><p>Jermey did a double take. He wasn’t sure if he heard correctly. He could see Michael tensing up, regretting what he said.</p><p>Jermey thought about their history and realized Michael’s feelings weren’t one sided.  </p><p>He cupped Michael’s face with his hand. “Listen to me Micha. You are not a freak.” Before Michael could respond, Jermey kissed him. </p><p>Michael gasped but quickly kissed back. The kiss was short and sweet, but got the point across.</p><p>“Gosh Jeremy. That better not have been to make me feel better.”</p><p>“I think I’m kinda into you.” </p><p>“Kinda?”</p><p>“Okay, very. Gosh Micha, I like you, so much.”</p><p>Michael blushed and smiled. “Your can’t possibly know how long I’ve been hoping to hear you say that.”</p><p>“Michael, please try to stop hurting yourself. If you ever are about to do it, call me. I’ll stop whatever I’m doing and come here.”</p><p>Michael smiled. “I’ll try JerBear. But I was uhm, wondering. Was that kiss  a one time thing or? Because I’d be totally down to be boyfriends. Only if you want that though.”</p><p>Jermey smiled. “Of course  I do.”</p><p>They kissed again before Michael jumped up. He turned the light on and grabbed his backpack. He took a sharpie and refilled in “Riends” Jermey laughed and did the same to his backpack but he had “Boyf”.  “After all this, you still like me?” Jermey asked. Michael response was a simple nod and then a kiss.</p><p>They turned the lights off again and fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go to school and everyone finds out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo I’m freaking out because Forrest Filiano (JD from some production of heathers) said that I can be michael so you heard it heere (pun intentional) guys, JD SAID I CAN BE MICHAEL!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jermey woke up confused as to where he was. He looked around and saw Michael sleeping when he remembered the previous night. Christine broke up with him but then he and Michael got together.</p><p>“Hey JerBear.” Michael smiled and pecked Jeremy’s lips before standing up. He held out his hand to Jeremy, wanna go eat breakfast?” </p><p>Jeremy rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Yeah, what’s on the menu?” </p><p>“Ah a devine bowl of cereal. Perhaps even a side of strawberries.” </p><p>Jeremy giggles and took Michael’s hand. They walked down to the kitchen hand and hand. Michael’s moms squealed when the saw them. The boys quickly let go of each other.</p><p>“Should we expect a happy announcement this morning?”</p><p>“Moooooom.” Michael wined. His moms laughed and he grabbed the box of cereal. </p><p>“If you two plan on doing... stuff....”both of the boys reddened. “Please use protection.” </p><p>“Mom!” Michael covered his face with his hands. One of Michael’s moms got up.</p><p>“Well I have to go to work. Are you ready dear?” Michael’s moms worked together so it made sense to take the same car. </p><p>“Yup.” After saying goodbye to Jeremy and Michael they were off, leaving the boys alone.</p><p>Michael handed a bowl of cereal to Jeremy and they sat down at the table. </p><p>“Should we tell our friends we’re a thing today?” </p><p>Jeremy’s eyes widened. “Shit! What if Christine thinks that I was cheating on her with you. I know she broke up with me because of her sexuality but what if she thinks I cheated! Oh no!” </p><p>Michael bit his lip. “We don’t have to tell anyone. Or we could just say that when you came over, I told you I liked you and you realized you like me back. It’s Christine, I’m sure she wouldn’t care.” </p><p>“I guess....” They finished their food and headed upstairs to get ready.</p><p>“Do you need clothes or do you want to wear what you wore yesterday?” </p><p>Jeremy didn’t want to be gross and rewear dirty clothes so Michael leant him a shirt and jeans. Michael left the room to grab his hoodie from the dryer and when he came back Jeremy was taking off his shirt. </p><p>“Oh. I-I’m sorry.” Michael blushed and Jeremy turned around. Michael tried not to stare at Jeremy’s chest, but at the same time, he couldn’t look away. He walked up to Jeremy and threw his arms around his neck. </p><p>“Gosh Jer. You’re too hot for this world.” Jeremy blushed and opened his mouth to speak the same time Michael kissed him. </p><p>Jeremy happily complied and kissed back. Michael took Jeremy’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently but down, causing Jeremy to gasp. Michael seized the moment and stuck his tongue in Jeremy’s mouth. They kissed until they had to stop and breathe.</p><p>“Fuck Micha.” Michael kissed Jeremy’s jaw and moved down to his collarbone. He found Jeremy’s sweet spot and earned a moan from the boy. </p><p>Michael smiled and sucked the spot, eventually leaving a dark red mark. </p><p>“Oops.”</p><p>“Oops what???” Jeremy looked at Michael confused.</p><p>“I uh may have accidentally given you a hickey...” </p><p>Jermey threw his hand up to his collarbone, “Mikey! People will see it!”</p><p>Michael picked up his classic red hoodie. “Wear this. The neckline’s high enough to cover it.” </p><p>Jeremy put on the hoodie and grinned, he loved how it smelled like Michael even though it was just washed.</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Michael smiled at the sight of his boyfriend in his hoodie. “No problem.”</p><p>They both finished getting dressed, Michael wore an old black sweatshirt that he found in his closet, since his go to one was taken. </p><p>They got in Michael’s car and drove to school. When they got there, they headed straight for their lockers ignoring the suspecting looks given from their peers. </p><p>Rich walked up to them smirking. Jake was behind him growling. </p><p>“I’d just like to thank you both for getting together this month. Now I have ten extra bucks from yours truly.” He nodded to Jake.</p><p>“You guys couldn’t have waited two more weeks?” Jake playfully glared at them.</p><p>“You two were betting on us getting together?” Jeremy asked.</p><p>“Well ever since Michael told us he liked you, we’ve been waiting.” Jake told him. Michael’s face was red and he was avoiding Jeremy’s stare.</p><p>“You told them before me?” </p><p>Michael looked at him and rolled his eyes. “You were dating Christine and I didn’t tell them, the found out and asked me if it was true. Then tried to give me advise or whatever.”</p><p>Jeremy nodded and turned to Jake and Rich. “So when are you two getting together?” </p><p>They both blushed and looked away from each other. Michael stifled a laugh. “We are....” Rich said. </p><p>“Wait. What? Really? I was joking but, that’s cool!” He turned to Michael who was smirking. “You already knew didn’t you.” </p><p>“Well I said I’d only tell them who I liked if they told me who they liked and they kinda just kissed. It was awkward, but i don’t really care.”</p><p>“OoOoOoO!! Jeremy, why are you wearing Michael’s hoodie?” Chloe and Brooke came over to where they were standing. </p><p>“Oh uh. To uh. Because uh.”  Jeremy couldn’t find the right words.</p><p>Michael stood behind Jeremy and put his arms around him. “Because he’s mine.” He jokingly hissed. </p><p>Brooke’s eyes widened. Chloe smiled and turned to Jake. “Ten bucks mister.” </p><p>Jake face palmed. “Do i really have to loose forty dollars in one day. Do not tell Jenna!”</p><p>“Tell Jenna what.” Jake sighed as Jenna joined the conversation. </p><p>“Michael and Jeremy are dating. Hey now your backpacks make sense!” Rich happily looked at their backpacks.</p><p>Jake started passing out ten dollars to everyone as the bell rang. Jeremy was glad he had home room  with Michael and no one else. He liked his new friends but they loved to gossip. Sometimes he just couldn’t handle it.</p><p>As he walked in he was greeted by Christine. “I heard the news.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if it was short I can’t really remember </p><p>It wasn’t one am when I wrote this! Comment if I should write another chapter </p><p>Did it end with a cliffhanger? I dont know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why does pitiful children sound like an imagine dragons song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christine finds out.....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My stepdad gave me a mirror and I painted the frame with my favorite broadway shows and for be more chill I may have written boyf riends very small on the bottom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I heard the news”<br/>Jermey gulped and attempted backing away, but was pushed in the classroom by his peers. Michael looked at him, confused from across the room. </p>
<p>“Oh.... uh.... what news?” </p>
<p>“You and Michael are dating. Chloe told me.”</p>
<p>“Christine, I promise you, Michael and I got together last night. I wasn’t cheating on you with him.”</p>
<p>“Huh. I didn’t think of that. I was just going to say congratulations. You two are cute together!” </p>
<p>“Oh, thanks Christine! You’re awesome.” She nodded as Jeremy walked over to where Michael was sitting. He sat down next to him and Michael scooted his chair over so they were closer.</p>
<p>“Hey Jer, what was that all about?” </p>
<p>“She was just saying congrats. She was really cool about it.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.” Michael yawned. He didn’t get much sleep the night before. He was too excited about Jermey liking him back that his brain wouldn’t let him sleep. </p>
<p>“Are you tired?” Jeremy took his boyfriend’s hand. </p>
<p>“Yeah, just a bit.” He laid his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Is this okay.” He mumbled. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Jeremy blushed but didn’t move Michael. Instead, he brought his hands up to Michael’s hair to play with it. Michael hadn’t gotten a haircut recently so his hair was getting long. Jeremy liked being able to play with it, it relaxed both of them. </p>
<p>Unfortunately the relaxation was short lived when the teacher yelled at Michael to “Wake up!” Everyone turned in their seats and saw the two boys who were now a deep shade of red. </p>
<p>Michael removed his head from Jeremy’s shoulder and rubbed his face as an attempt to wake himself up. </p>
<p>Jeremy could hear some people snickering at the front of the room but chose to ignore it. </p>
<p>“Do you wanna go see a movie tonight?” Jeremy looked at Michael as if he had two heads. In their twelve years of friendship, they had maybe seen a movie in theaters three times. They always watched movies at one of their houses so they wouldn’t get in trouble for talking. </p>
<p>“Like in the theater or at home?” </p>
<p>“The theater. You can say no. I just heard of this super cool movie coming out. It’s a movie about this guy who sneaks into people’s houses through their TVs and then he kills them.”</p>
<p>Jeremy’s eyes widened, he had never loved gory movies the way Michael did. “Oh. That sounds.... intense. But yeah we can go see it. As long as you buy me popcorn.”</p>
<p>“You drive a hard bargain..... but sure. Anything for my JerBear.”</p>
<p>Michael face palmed, realizing what he just said. Jermey laughed, “Lets meet at your car at the end of school. We can go straight there if you want.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great.” They talked about random things until the bell rang. Jermey quickly kissed Michael on the cheek as they parted ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael was sitting in his car listening to Bob Marley and waiting for Jeremy. School got out seven minutes ago but Jermey wasn’t there yet.</p>
<p>Michael worries but told himself to wait a bit longer. If Jeremy wasn’t there in five minutes he’d go look.</p>
<p>Jeremy quickly threw open the car door. “Drive.” Michael looked at his boyfriend who’s cheek was bleeding and had a black eye, accompanied by some other bruises. </p>
<p>“Holy shit Jer! What happened?”</p>
<p>“Please drive!” Michael looked away from Jeremy to see three boys running towards them. Michael quickly put his car in reverse and drove off. He took them back to his house, not wanting to be in the public.</p>
<p>When they pulled into the driveway, Michael noticed his mom’s cars were both gone. He remembered it was Thursday and they would be at the gym for a few hours. </p>
<p>Michael got out of his car and opened the door for Jeremy. He took his hands and helped him out of the car. </p>
<p>They walked into the house and went straight to Michael’s room. Michael got a first aid kit and started to clean up the cut on Jeremy’s face. </p>
<p>“What happened Jer?” </p>
<p>“Those guys attacked me. I guess they knew we were dating because they kept calling me a f-fa....” He couldn’t say the word.</p>
<p>“Oh JerBear. I’m so sorry. I should have been there to help you.”</p>
<p>“S’okay. They would have just beaten us both up. Can we do something to distract ourselves.” Jeremy widened his eyes, knowing what it sounded like he was suggesting.</p>
<p>Michael laughed and took Jeremy in his arms. “I mean we have a few hours before my moms get home.... What did you wanna do? I think it’d be best to wait for another time to see the movie.”</p>
<p>“Yeah me too.” Jeremy balled his fists into Michael’s shirt. “I had a certain idea....” Jeremy lightly placed his lips onto Michael’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone wanna start a brodway group chat on insta? Cause I need brodway friends </p>
<p>So I left it at that because I dont know where I should go. Like should the do the thingy or should it just be making out. I’ll write either but I dont know which to write. Please help 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I love Micha.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I dont know what to do about the last chapter please let me know</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i actually really enjoy writing this, thank you all for reading!! Please tell me if you like it so I’m not wasting time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I still don’t know what to do about the end of the last chapter so we’re gonna ignore that for now....</p><p>Since Jeremy had to go home last night, Michael woke up alone. He put on his red hoodie and some black jeans.</p><p>He drove to school earlier than usual. He waited by the front until he saw three familiar faces walking in his direction.</p><p>Michael’s physique wasn’t one of a football player. He was kind of scrawny, but he was tall. </p><p>Luckily for him, he did have a strong punch. The three guys who were chasing after Jeremy walked up to him.</p><p>“Hey freak.” One of them cracked his knuckles.</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes. “Can I help you?” </p><p>They looked at each other and smirked. One of them raised his fist to punch Michael, but he was one step ahead. He punched him square in the face, causing his nose to bleed. He didn’t break it, just gave the guy a lot of pain.</p><p>They of them looked at him, surprised. </p><p>“Stay the fuck away from me and my boyfriend or I won’t be so nice next time.” Michael growled and walked to his locker. </p><p>Rich ran up to him. “Woah Michael! You just punched Ray in the face! I didn’t know you had that in you!” </p><p>Michael sighed. “They hurt Jeremy. He deserves pain.” </p><p>“Yeah he’s a dick.” </p><p>Jeremy walked up to them. “Hey Micha, hey Rich. What’s new?” </p><p>“Your prince charming punched Ray.” Rich snickered. </p><p>Jeremy turned to Michael, “You did what?” </p><p>“I punched Ray. He deserved it. He beat you up yesterday and was about to beat me up too. It was the sensible thing to do.” </p><p>“Michael! You’re going to get in trouble!” </p><p>“It’s worth it,” Michael smiled.”It felt so good to punch him.”</p><p>Jeremy sighed and pushed off the subject until later. They heard footsteps stomping towards them. </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK MICHAEL! WHY IN FUCKING HELL DID YOU PUNCH MY BOYFRIEND?” Jenna stormed up to them and glared at Michael.</p><p>“Jenna you could do better. Ray’s a fucking dick.”</p><p>“I wasn’t asking you Rich!”</p><p>“Uh, because Ray is a homophobic prick who beat up Jermey. To get back at him for hurting my boyfriend, I punched him.”</p><p>Jenna blinked. “Jeremy, did he really beat you up?”</p><p>“I didn’t give this black eye to myself...”</p><p>“Oh my gosh. I-I need to go talk to him. I’ll see you guys later! Let’s get froyo!” She yelled as she ran off. </p><p>Rich rolled his eyes. “Well I’m gonna go find Jake. Peace.”</p><p>That left Jeremy and Michael’s alone. “How was your night?” Michael asked.</p><p>“It was okay. I think I’m ready to tell my dad. But I want you to be there, if that would be okay with you, of course.”</p><p>“Yeah, were you thinking tonight? I could drive us to your house.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael sat down in his usual seat in the cafeteria. It was the table all the way in the corner. He and Jeremy had always sat there and now sat with their new friends. </p><p>Everyone started filing in and Jeremy came to sit next to him. Rich and Jake sat across from them, Jenna was next to Jeremy, and Chloe was next to her. Brooke sat across from Chloe. </p><p>“I broke up with Ray, thanks for telling me what he did.” Jenna said, mainly to Jeremy and Michael.</p><p>“Good for you! Up top.” Rich held his hand out for a high five, Jenna rolled her eyes and high fived him.</p><p>“So I was thinking we should all go get frozen yogurt tonight. Who wants to come?” Jenna looked around. </p><p>“Oh I’m down! I love frozen yogurt.” Brooke smiled.</p><p>“I can probably go too.” Chloe said.</p><p>“I’ll go if someone pays for me.” Jake looked to Rich.</p><p>“Yeah I can go. I’ll pay for you Jake.” Rich held Jake’s hand from under the table.  </p><p>Jeremy looked at Michael and shrugged. Michael shrugged back, insinuating a “why not”</p><p>“We can go.” Jeremy told them.</p><p>“Aww you guys make your decisions together!” Brooke giggled. </p><p>“Hey everyone! Sorry I’m late.” Christine sat down next to Brooke. “My class let out late.” </p><p>“It’s okay. Did you wanna go get froyo with us after school?” Chloe asked. </p><p>“Sure! That sounds fun!”</p><p>The rest of lunch went like it did everyday. Jenna shared some ‘hot gossip’ and everyone added their input. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the bell rang, Jeremy ran to Michael’s last period classroom. When he saw headphones he pulled the hand of the person wearing them. </p><p>“Oh hey, Jer! Ready to go get fozano yogurto?” (idek)</p><p>“Yup! Let’s go!” </p><p>When they saw Michael’s car, it was accompanied by three guys. Michael cursed under his breath.</p><p>“Glad you could join us fairy boys.” Ray said.</p><p>“I hope you’re ready to get beat!” One of the other two, Josh, said.</p><p>“Yeah! I think you could use a fist sandwich.” The other guy, Phil, punched one his hands into the other.</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes. “What are you? Three? Really ‘fist sandwich’ that’s almost as dumb as you.” </p><p>“Oh you’re asking for it now!” Phil shoved him into Jeremy. Michael grunted before kicking him where the sun doesn’t shine. </p><p>Ray went to attack Jeremy and Josh went to take over for Phil. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey!” All the boys turned to see Rich and Jake running towards them.  Josh and Ray backed up. </p><p>“I think you guys should leave.” Jake growled.</p><p>Ray slapped Josh’s arm and ran off. Josh helped Phil up before they both followed Ray. </p><p>“You guys okay?” Rich asked.</p><p>Jeremy brushed himself off. “Yeah, I think we’re good. You good Micha?” </p><p>Michael rolled his eyes before getting in the car and slamming the door. “FUCKING PERFECT!” He yelled.</p><p>“Well, we’ll meet you guys at the frozen yogurt place if you’re still going...” Jake said. Rich waved and they walked to Jake’s car. </p><p>Jeremy got in the car with Michael who was struggling to light a cigarette. When he finally got it he angrily threw the lighter back into the glove box. </p><p>Jermey noticed Michael was on the verge of tears. He took Michael’s hand.</p><p>“Mikey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Michael took in a shaky breath of the cigarette. “I’m so sick of people hating me for who I love.” </p><p>“I know it sucks but isn’t this the first time?” </p><p>“N-no. During the whole squip thing, I put the rainbow patch on my sweater for the first time and these guys beat the living shit out of me.”</p><p>Jeremy felt guilty. He never knew that happened and he felt like it was his fault. </p><p>“Michael, I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Michael violently rubbed his eyes. “I’m okay.” He slammed on the peddle and drove away from the school. He rolled down the window to air out the smoke.</p><p>They pulled into the frozen yogurt place and got out of the car. Michael dropped the cigarette and stomped on it to put it out. </p><p>They walked in and spotted their friends sitting in a large booth in the corner. They waved and went to get some frozen deliciousness.</p><p>Jermey got cake batter with Oreo crumples, cookie dough, and gummy worms on top. Michael got vanilla with whipped cream, chocolate chips, brownie bites, gummy bears, cherries, and mini peanut butter cups.</p><p>Michael paid for both of them and they walked over to sit with their friends.</p><p>“Hey Michael, how you doing?” Jake asked sincerely (me). </p><p>Rich had told the girls what happened after school and they all gave Michael sympathetic looks. </p><p>“I’m fine. Can we please not talk about it?” </p><p>There was a mix of sures, okays, and of courses. </p><p>“So, are you guys excited for the spring musical? I know I’m doing it.”  Christine smiled. Everyone glanced at each other warily, reminded of the previous play. </p><p>“I’ll probably do it.” Chloe said. </p><p>“I guess I’ll do it to.” Brooke smiled at Chloe.</p><p>“Michael you should totally do it, I’ve heard you sing before and it was so good!” Jenna told him.</p><p>Michael shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’ll think about it.” </p><p>“I was thinking of having a party at my house this weekend if anyone wants to come.” Jake said. “Hopefully there won’t be any fires this time...” </p><p>Rich: I’ll come!<br/>
Jenna: I’d never miss a party<br/>
Chloe: Sure, why not.<br/>
Brooke: I’ll go if Chloe goes<br/>
Christine: Count me in!</p><p>Jermey looked at Michael. The last time they went to a party together, it didn’t end well. </p><p>Michael: Okay. I’ll see if I can. </p><p>Jeremy smiled and agreed with Michael. They all finished up their froyo. Chloe, Brooke, and Christine said they had to go study, Jenna had a date with some guy in her English class, and Jake and Rich were going to see a movie. </p><p>Jermey and Michael got in the car and drove to Jeremy’s house. </p><p>“Ready to tell your dad?” </p><p>Jeremy took a deep breath. “I think so.” </p><p>They got out of the car and walked inside. Jeremy saw his dad sitting on the couch. Out of his father’s view, Jeremy quickly pecked Michael on the lips before walking into the living room.</p><p>“Dad. We need to talk.” </p><p>“What about?” His dad sat up and noticed Michael. “Should Michael be here for this conversation?” </p><p>“Y-yeah. He’s here for mental support and encouragement.” Michael nodded.</p><p>“Okay...”</p><p>“Uhm dad. I-I don’t want you to hate me but-“ </p><p>“Did you get a girl pregnant?” </p><p>Michael snickered behind his hand. “W-what? No! I don’t even like girls!” Jeremy’s eyes widened. “Shit.” He mumbled.</p><p>“Oh. Okay. Why were you scared to tell me?”</p><p>“You don’t care?”</p><p>“No? Why would I?” </p><p>“Oh. Thanks dad!” </p><p>“Is that all?” His dad glanced at Michael. </p><p>“Uhm.” Jeremy didn’t know what to say. </p><p>“You know how you asked me if I loved Jeremy a few months ago. Well....” Michael hugged Jeremy from behind. (Pants song reference. Hehe I had to.)</p><p>“Well it’s about time. Me and your moms have been waiting for years. Just be safe and uh- I’d rather you do it in the house than in some dirty car. No offense Michael.”</p><p>“Dad!” Jeremy squeaked. He took Michael’s hand and pulled them into his room. </p><p>“I think that went well!” Michael smiled. “So, what do you wanna do?” </p><p>“Michael?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Did you just tell my dad you love me?” </p><p>Michael’s eyes widened. “I-I guess I did. Does that bother you?”</p><p>“Not at all. In fact, I love you.”</p><p>Michael smiled and quickly kissed Jeremy. “I love you too JerBear.” </p><p>Michael’s phone made a sound. He would have ignored it but it was the sound that meant his mom texted him.</p><p>“Sorry its my mom.” He looked at his phone. “Ugh, my mom said she needs me to be home right now. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh okay. See ya tomorrow!” Jermey walked Michael our to his car and kissed him before walking inside. </p><p>His dad looked away from the tv. “You’re using protection, right? If you need me to buy you some-“ </p><p>“Dad! We haven’t done anything like that!” </p><p>“Oh well that little mark on your neck suggested otherwise.” </p><p>Jeremy blushed before leaving to go to his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love an embarrassed Jeremy </p><p>Guess who didn’t proof read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>APOCALYPSE OF THE DAMNED!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like Michael should be smol, like him and Jeremy are the same sizeish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy got a call from Michael in the middle of the night.</p><p>“Hey Mikey, what’s up?”</p><p>“M-my mothers are going on a trip for a week. They leave tomorrow morning and I was wondering if you could come over after school.”</p><p>Jermey smiled. “Of course! Should I bring stuff for overnight?”</p><p>Michael laughed on the other end. “If you want. I mean you’re always welcomed to stay with me.”</p><p>“Okay, well I’ll see you at school. I love you.”</p><p>Michael grinned and let out a squeal. “I love you too!” Jeremy laughed and hung up before trying to sleep. He smiled to himself and thought about being alone with Michael.</p><p> </p><p>As Jeremy was about to leave the house, duffel bag in tow, his dad stopped him. </p><p>“You and Michael be safe okay? I know you boys can’t get pregnant but there are still STDs and-“ </p><p>“Daaad!” Jeremy wined. “First off I don’t think we were planning on doing that and second of all, we’re both virgins so....”</p><p>“How do you know Michael is?” </p><p>“He would have told me.” Jeremy shrugged.</p><p>“He didn’t tell you about his massive crush on you that literally everyone noticed except you.”</p><p>“Bye dad! Love you!” Jeremy called as he walked out the door.</p><p>He was halfway walking to school when he saw a PT Cruiser trailing behind him. </p><p>“Need a ride?”</p><p>Jeremy smiled and got in the car. Michael quickly kissed him. </p><p>“Hello Micha. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well you were caring a duffle bag, thought you might wanna leave it in the car during school today. I also wanted to see you.” Michael smiled and tightly clasped the steering wheel.</p><p>The second Michael pulled into the school, their car was surrounded by their friends. When Michael rolled down his window Rich popped his head in. </p><p>“Hey bros! We came so that the bully gang didn’t.”</p><p>Michael laughed, “The bully gang?”</p><p>“Shut up and get out of the car.” Michael and Jeremy did as they were told and the whole group walked into the school together.</p><p>*time skip sowwy*</p><p>Jermey stifled a giggle when he saw Michael jamming out in his car. He could see Michael was singing. </p><p>He casually got in the car without a word. Michael took off his headphones and smiled. </p><p>“Hey Jeremy, ready?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>They got to Michael’s house and headed straight for the basement to play video games.</p><p>Jeremy looked over at Michael and blushed. Michael looked so concentrated on the game and Jeremy thought it was adorable. </p><p>Michael looked at Jeremy and smiled. “What’s wrong.”</p><p>“Nothing...” Jeremy mumbled. He crawled over to Michael and got in his lap.</p><p>“Oh okay...” they continued to play the video game with Michael just looking over Jeremy’s back. They almost beat the level but Jeremy paused the game and stood up. </p><p>“Michael,”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Jeremy looked down at his boyfriend and giggled. “Did you paint your nails?” He picked up Michael’s hand. His fingernails were painted black. </p><p>Michael blushed. “Oh Brooke asked to do it  in art, I couldn’t say no..”</p><p>“I like it.” </p><p>Michael grinned and stood up. He wrangled his fingers in Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy sighed and leaned into to kiss Michael, but the latter pulled back. </p><p>“Micha..” Jeremy wined. </p><p>“We haven’t beaten the level yet.” </p><p>Michael was about to go sit back down but Jeremy smashed their lips together. </p><p>“Mrph!” </p><p>Jeremy lightly pushed Michael against the wall. He bit Michael’s bottom lip, making the boy gasp. Jeremy seized the moment to stick his tongue into Michael’s mouth.</p><p>Michael let out a light moan and quickly backed away, his hand covering his mouth. </p><p>“J-Jeremy! I’m sorry! I-“</p><p>“Don’t apologize, do it more.” Jeremy grinned and kissed Michael again. After a few minutes, Michael tugged on the bottom of Jeremy’s shirt. </p><p>He took the hint and let Michael take it off him. Michael rubbed Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy tried to take off Michael’s hoodie, but Michael was hesitant. </p><p>“Jer- The scars.” Michael whispered.</p><p>“It doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you.” </p><p>Michael bit his lip and pulled off his hoodie. Jeremy smiled and lightly placed his hands right above Michael’s waistline and kissed him again. </p><p>Michael whimpered ans looked down at Jeremy’s hands. His pants started to get tighter  so he quickly pulled away from Jeremy.</p><p>Jeremy frowned. “What happened? Did I do something wrong?” </p><p>“N-no I just. I’m not ready for that yet.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry.”  </p><p>Jeremy rubbed his thumb on Michael’s cheek. “It’s okay. We don’t have to go there yet.” Jeremy took one of Michael’s hands and they went to sit back down.</p><p>Jermey was about to say something but was cut off by Michael’s phone ringing. Michael checked it and saw that Jake was calling. He put it on speaker phone.</p><p>“Hey Jake, what’s up?” Michael asked.</p><p>“Did you wanna hang out tonight? Rich and the girls are coming over. Invite Jeremy too.”</p><p>Michael laughed and looked at Jeremy. “Hey Jake!” </p><p>“Oh, you’re there. So did you guys wanna come over? Or are you too busy having sweet se-“</p><p>“Yeah we’le be there in five.” Michael quickly interrupted him. </p><p>“Okay see ya then!”</p><p>Jeremy snickered as Michael hung up the phone. They put their shirts back on and got in Michael’s car to drive to Jakes house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m going to start another story which will be a crossover story soon but I’m not abandoning this one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. *insert chapter title heere*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kinda fluffy towards the end</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s short and probably bad today sucks because it’s the anniversary of my grandpas passing, so I wrote this to distract myself. So yeah sorry if it’s badd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael got out of the car and ran to the other side to open Jeremy’s door for him.</p><p>“Well thank you my good sir.”</p><p>“Any time, darling.” </p><p>Jeremy took Michael’s hand and they walked inside. It was well established a while ago that there was no need to knock at Jake’s, he wouldn’t get up to get the door. </p><p>They heard talking in the kitchen so they headed there. They saw everyone sitting in a circle.</p><p>“Hello!” Jeremy called. The group turned their heads and welcomed the two boys. </p><p>“Hey! We’re playing truth or dare, come sit.”</p><p>The group made room and Michael and Jeremy sat down.</p><p>“Who’s turn was it?” Rick asked.</p><p>Brooke grinned devilishly, “Mine!” She looked around the circle until her eyes landed on Jeremy. “Jerry, truth or dare?”</p><p>Jeremy fiddled with his fingers. “Oh...uhm.... truth?” </p><p>“Wimp!” Rich yelled. </p><p>Brooke smiled. “How far have you and Michael gone?” </p><p>Jeremy’s eyes widened and he looked over to Michael. “I- uhm, well we’ve uh kissed. Like make out I guess.” </p><p>“So you haven’t had sex?” Chloe smirked.</p><p>“N-no.” </p><p>“Your turn, Jeremy.” Jenna said. </p><p>“Uh, okay. Jake. Truth or dare?” </p><p>Jake scrunched up his face, “Dare.” He looked at Rick and smirked. “I’m no wimp.” </p><p>Jeremy looked around until he laid his eyes on the fridge. “I dare you to drink pickle juice mixed with hot sauce.” </p><p>Jake shrugged and got up. He walked to his fridge and pulled out a jar of pickles and some hot sauce. He mixed them in a cup before heading back to the circle.</p><p>“Bottoms up.” He sais before chugging the drink. He made a sour face and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Ew.”</p><p>“Alright.... Michael. Truth or dare?” </p><p>“Um, dare.” </p><p>Jake thought for a moment before looking at Brooke. “Brooke brought over some dresses, I dare you to put one of them on.”</p><p>At first Michael thought nothing of it but then remembered his scars. “Uh, are they long sleeved?” </p><p>Brooke raised her eyebrow. “No.... Why?” </p><p>“I- uh.” Michael looked at Jeremy, thinking he might be able to help. One thing came to the smol boy’s mind. </p><p>“I have Michael a hickey on his arm and he’s insecure about it?” Jeremy peeped. Michael’s eyes went wide and he stared at his boyfriend. </p><p>The group laughed. “It’s okay, it isn’t surprising that two teenager boys would make out. But now that we know, you can wear the dress.” Jenna smiled at him.</p><p>Michael shook his head. “I uhm. I-I- just remembered that I have to be home at seven.” He looked at the clock that read *6:55*. </p><p>“Oh.” Jake frowned. “Well, see you tomorrow.” Michael stood you and ran out the door. Jeremy got up after him. </p><p>“Uhm, sorry guys. It’s- uh- bye.” He followed Michael and got in the car. Michael held his head in his hands. </p><p>“I’m sorry Jeremy, you can go back if you want. I could pick you up later.” He offered. Jeremy noticed the tears running down his boyfriends face.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’d rather be with you. I was kinda getting anxious anyway. Let’s go home.” </p><p>Michael nodded and  rubbed his eyes before driving home.</p><p> </p><p>They had been playing video games for about an hour when Michael suggested dinner. </p><p>“Let’s see, we have soup, cans of chili, oh we can make pasta. If you want.” Michael was rummaging through the pantry, Jeremy was hugging him from behind with his head on Michael’s shoulder.</p><p>“Pasta sounds nice. Is if the noodles or butterflies?”</p><p>“Noodles, you should know by now that’s the only kind I like,” Michael turned around and pecked Jeremy on the lips before escaping his grasp. He put a pot of water on the stove and waited for it to boil. </p><p>Jeremy put his arms around Michael’s neck. He pulled him in for a kiss. Michael giggled and quickly kissed back. </p><p>They pulled away after a moment to work on the dinner. </p><p>“What kind of sauce do you want?” Michael asked while he was looking through the fridge. </p><p>Jeremy smiled, “Do you think you’d be able to make that cheese sauce your mom makes?” </p><p>Michael laughed, “Yeah. You know she just sprinkled cheese over the noodles, right? It isn’t a special sauce or anything.”</p><p>Jeremy blinked. “Really? But it tastes so good.” </p><p>“Maybe it’s the cheese she buys?” </p><p>Jeremy nodded, “I guess. Now I feel stupid...”</p><p>“Aww don’t feel stupid!” Michael walked over to him, chuckling. He tilted Jeremy’s face toward his and kissed him, before going over to the stove. He boiled the pasta and put cheese and butter in it when it was finished. </p><p>“Do you wanna watch a movie while we eat?” Michael asked. </p><p>Jeremy nodded and went over to the couch. Michael followed him? Holding a large bowl and two forks.</p><p>“I figured we should just share a bowl so we don’t waste dishes.” </p><p>“O-okay. Do you think we could watch lady and the tramp?” </p><p>Michael nodded and looked through his dvds until he found the movie. He put it in and went to sit with Jeremy. Jeremy snuggled up to Michael and grabbed a fork. </p><p>When they got to part of the movie when they dogs are eating spaghetti *i had completely forgot what it was called and just remembered it’s spaghetti. That’s really sad* Jeremy giggled. He picked up a long noodle and put one end in his mouth. He held the other end up to his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes. </p><p>“C’mon Micha! It’s cute.” </p><p>Michael chuckled and took the other end. They met in the middle and kissed. When they pulled away, Jeremy became a giggling mess. </p><p>“What?” Michael asked.</p><p>“Nothing! It’s just! That was so stupid! I thought it be cute but then I realized we’re two sixteen year old boys watching Lady and the Tramp and we just recreated the spaghetti kiss.” </p><p>Michael laughed and rolled his eyes. They finished the dinner and put it on the coffee table. Michael pulled Jeremy to him and they laid down and finished the movie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I 🖤 salazarm 🥺🔪🖤 &lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I’m sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Self harm!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael’s actions totally aren’t based off mine</p><p>Im sorry it’s short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days later and Michael was home by himself. He swatted at the tears running down his face.</p><p>He had messed up again. At lunch that day he kept asking Jeremy what was wrong. His boyfriend had obviously been upset. The persistent asking annoyed him and eventually Jeremy yelled at him and left the table. Everyone else at the table had given Michael disapproving glares.</p><p>He still didn’t know what happened to the love of his life, and now everyone was mad at him.</p><p>He took a deep breath and went to his dresser. In his sock drawer he found an old piece of glass. </p><p>Despite his promises to stop cutting himself, he felt it was overdue. He didn’t deserve Jeremy ~cut one.</p><p>His friends hated him ~cut two.</p><p>Jeremy didn’t want him to be his boyfriend ~cut three. </p><p>He was annoying ~cut. He was rude ~cut. Nobody liked him ~cut. They only hung out with him because of pity ~cut. </p><p>Michael looked at his arms through the tears stinging his eyes. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, it was painful considering his arms were cut open. </p><p>He stepped into the cold water and let it run down his arms. When most of the blood was gone, he turned the water off and halfheartedly bandaged himself. </p><p>He looked at the mirror and sighed. “Freak” he said to his reflection. He shook his head and went to his room, laid down in his bed, threw the covers over himself, and cried until his tear ducts were empty and he was asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next day at school wasn’t easy. Michael didn’t wear his usual bright red hoodie, instead he wore a dark grey one with black jeans. He got to school right before the bell rang so there wouldn’t be time to see anyone. </p><p>He ran to his locker and hoped Jeremy wasn’t there. His hoped weren’t fulfilled. </p><p>Jeremy was rummaging through his own locker. Michael thought he might be able to quickly turn the other way and go to class, and just put his stuff away later. He thought wrong.</p><p>“Michael!” Jeremy waved him over. Michael gulped but walked over none the less. </p><p>“Uh hi, Jeremy. What’s up?” </p><p>Jeremy frowned, “You’re acting weird. What’s the matter Micha?”</p><p>Michael shook his head and opened his locker. “Nothing, I’m great.” He winced as he felt one of his bandages getting caught. “Just perfect.”</p><p>Jeremy squinted at his boyfriend. “You’re lying. I’m not an idiot, I can tell when your lying.”</p><p>“I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” It wasn’t a total lie. He woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t get himself to sleep again.</p><p>Jeremy sighed and left it alone. “Did you want to hangout today? My dads going to be working late, if you wanted to come over.” </p><p>Michael shrugged, “Sure. Can we work on that history project?” Jermey nodded. The halls were empty by then, the boys walked to their first period, tension strong in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you at lunch today?” Jeremy asked as he got in the car. Michael has eaten in the library to avoid the “squip squad” at lunch. </p><p>“Library.” </p><p>“You didn’t think to tell me? A text would have been nice.” Jeremy’s ears were turning red, a sign that Michael knew meant he was getting angry. </p><p>“Sorry. I wanted to be alone.”</p><p>Jeremy stared at his boyfriend. “Really? Why? Who did anything to you?”</p><p>Michael put his hands up in defense, “Can we please not turn this into a fight?” </p><p>Jeremy shook his head. “Stop the car.” His voice was hoarse. Michael pulled over. “If you want to be alone so much, then I’ll let you be.” He opened the door and started to get out of the car.</p><p>“Jeremy! Wait!” Michael reached out for him, his sleeve falling down his arm. Jermey’s eyes widened as the door slammed. He went to get back in the car, but Michael noticed and quickly drove off. </p><p>He could barley see the road through his tears and foggy glasses. He also couldn’t see the red pickup truck spiraling towards his car...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wee oOo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh ambulance </p><p>Should I make shorter, more consistent posts, or longer posts but take longer to make them? Please let me know!!</p><p>This is mega short because I wanted it posted right now</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy ho neighborino</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy chased after the PT Cruiser. He saw Michael’s arms and wanted to talk to him. </p><p>He realized he may not have the chance as he watched a red pickup truck spiral into the love of his life’s car.</p><p>He was screaming but couldn’t hear himself. He tried running across the street, towards the wreck but someone or something was holding him back. </p><p>He could feel the tears flooding out of his eyes. He crumpled to the ground and stared at the sight ahead of him. </p><p>Ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks were racing towards the scene. He watched as the pickup fell into its side, and the PT Cruiser rammed into a tree. </p><p>He watched as the boy he loved was taken out of the car and placed on a stretcher. He could feel him picking himself up and pulling himself to the ambulance. </p><p>“He’s my boyfriend... please... I love him... I swear... we’re together... PLEASE!” He barley mustered out to the EMT. </p><p>He didn’t listen for the response, all he knew was that he followed the girl into the ambulance. He avoided looking at Michael. </p><p>Jeremy didn’t know if he’d be able to. He only realized he was being spoken to the fifth time the EMT called out to him.</p><p>“S-sorry, what was t-that?” </p><p>“It’s okay, take your time. I asked if you saw what happened back there.” </p><p>Jeremy made the mistake and looked at Michael. They had taken his shirt off and his old and new scars were visible. He choked on his tears.</p><p>“I- he- uh- I think I saw the truck spinning down the street into his car and... and... and then uhm the truck toppled over and his car went into a tree.” The lady nodded and rubbed his back. </p><p>She smiled softly. “Would you like to sit down?” Jeremy hadn’t noticed he was pacing. He silently nodded and sat down on a chair near Michael’s head.</p><p>“I’m here Micha.” He took the boy’s hand. “I love you so fucking much.” He sobbed and let go of Michael’s hand. He hugged his knees to his chest and tried to breath deeply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading dude!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. This is short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is short</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, while Michael was in some room, being checked. After an hour of waiting, a nurse came to get him.</p>
<p>“You said your his boyfriend?” Jeremy quickly nodded. “Okay, follow me.” </p>
<p>She led him through the halls that smelled like a mix of sick people and bleach. </p>
<p>She opened a door for him and he saw Michael lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to machines. </p>
<p>“The impact was strong, he’s still passed out. It doesn’t seem like it’ll be a coma, but we should give him time.” Jeremy hasn’t noticed the doctor standing in the room.</p>
<p>He sat down next to Michael and frowned. Usually when Michael was sleeping, he looked peaceful. He didn’t look peaceful in that moment. There were cuts all over his body, ones he had done himself, and also some Jeremy assumed were from the accident. His left arm was in a cast and a sling held it close to his chest. </p>
<p>Jeremy picked up Michael’s other hand. He didn’t think he could possibly have anymore tears in his body, but he was wrong. </p>
<p>The doctor left the room, leaving the two boys alone. </p>
<p>“M-Michael.” He whimpered, “I’m so sorry. I-I shouldn’t have left the car. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Jeremy felt empty inside, he needed Michael to answer but he wasn’t. </p>
<p>Jeremy squeezes his boyfriends hand. He was crying so hard he barely noticed Micheal squeezing his hand in return. He opened his eyes and stared at Michael. </p>
<p>“Micha? Did you just squeeze my hand?” He squeezed Michael’s hand again. When Michael returned it, Jeremy jumped up. </p>
<p>He stuck his head out of the door and called for the doctor. No one came. </p>
<p>“J-Jeremy?” He heard a groggy voice from behind him and immediately turned around. </p>
<p>“Michael?!” He ran toward his boyfriend who now had his eyes slightly open. </p>
<p>“Jer? What happened?” At that point Jeremy was crying happy tears and he quickly kissed Michael. </p>
<p>“You got in a car crash. I was so worried! I love you Michael! I love you so much!” He kissed Michael, who was confused to say the least.</p>
<p>“My head hurts.” Michael wined. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to go get the doctor?” </p>
<p>Michael thought for a moment. “Stay with me.” He looked at the remote thing on his bed and clicked the red button, which called a nurse in. </p>
<p>She walked in and smiled. “Oh you’re awake!” She walked over to the counter and wrote something on a clipboard. After a few minutes she left the room to get the doctor. </p>
<p>“Michael, I’m so sorry-“ </p>
<p>“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. I should have been paying better attention.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy kissed Michael’s cheek. “I love you”</p>
<p>“I wova you too.” Michael giggled as the doctor walked in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 123456789 there are 10 things you need to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m going to try and update every day or at least every other day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, while Michael was in some room, being checked. After an hour of waiting, a nurse came to get him.</p>
<p>“You said your his boyfriend?” Jeremy quickly nodded. “Okay, follow me.” </p>
<p>She led him through the halls that smelled like a mix of sick people and bleach. </p>
<p>She opened a door for him and he saw Michael lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to machines. </p>
<p>“The impact was strong, he’s still passed out. It doesn’t seem like it’ll be a coma, but we should give him time.” Jeremy hasn’t noticed the doctor standing in the room.</p>
<p>He sat down next to Michael and frowned. Usually when Michael was sleeping, he looked peaceful. He didn’t look peaceful in that moment. There were cuts all over his body, ones he had done himself, and also some Jeremy assumed were from the accident. His left arm was in a cast and a sling held it close to his chest. </p>
<p>Jeremy picked up Michael’s other hand. He didn’t think he could possibly have anymore tears in his body, but he was wrong. </p>
<p>The doctor left the room, leaving the two boys alone. </p>
<p>“M-Michael.” He whimpered, “I’m so sorry. I-I shouldn’t have left the car. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Jeremy felt empty inside, he needed Michael to answer but he wasn’t. </p>
<p>Jeremy squeezes his boyfriends hand. He was crying so hard he barely noticed Micheal squeezing his hand in return. He opened his eyes and stared at Michael. </p>
<p>“Micha? Did you just squeeze my hand?” He squeezed Michael’s hand again. When Michael returned it, Jeremy jumped up. </p>
<p>He stuck his head out of the door and called for the doctor. No one came. </p>
<p>“J-Jeremy?” He heard a groggy voice from behind him and immediately turned around. </p>
<p>“Michael?!” He ran toward his boyfriend who now had his eyes slightly open. </p>
<p>“Jer? What happened?” At that point Jeremy was crying happy tears and he quickly kissed Michael. </p>
<p>“You got in a car crash. I was so worried! I love you Michael! I love you so much!” He kissed Michael, who was confused to say the least.</p>
<p>“My head hurts.” Michael wined. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to go get the doctor?” </p>
<p>Michael thought for a moment. “Stay with me.” He looked at the remote thing on his bed and clicked the red button, which called a nurse in. </p>
<p>She walked in and smiled. “Oh you’re awake!” She walked over to the counter and wrote something on a clipboard. After a few minutes she left the room to get the doctor. </p>
<p>“Michael, I’m so sorry-“ </p>
<p>“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. I should have been paying better attention.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy kissed Michael’s cheek. “I love you”</p>
<p>“I wova you too.” Michael giggled as the doctor walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was six days until michael could leave the hospital. Jeremy visited him everyday, he even missed Jake’s party. But why wouldn’t he? Michael was his everything. </p>
<p>After three days, Jeremy asked Michael about the cuts. </p>
<p>“I know I promised, but I felt so alone. It felt like everyone hated me and I thought you wanted to break up with me.” </p>
<p>Jeremy had looked softly into his eyes. “I don’t ever want to break up with you. Micha. I love you with all my heart. I need to know that you know that.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” He had said. Jeremy dropped the subject and they spent the rest of the night talking about what Michael was missing at school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Michael went back to school on a freezing, rainy, gloomy day, his left arm was in a cast and his right foot in a boot. </p>
<p>Other students stared at him as he limped through the halls. No one bothered to ask him what happened, or wish him to get well.</p>
<p>Well, except one person. </p>
<p>“Hey Micha.” Jeremy cooed giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. </p>
<p>“Hello. I forgot how much I hated school. I think I’d rather be back in the hospital, at least they have good food.” </p>
<p>Jeremy playfully rolled his eyes. “Oh please, at least we can be together here.” </p>
<p>Michael raised his eyebrows. “We we’re together in the hospital.” He  tried to open his locker but it was a hard task with one hand, considering his usable hand was holding his books. Jeremy noticed his struggle.</p>
<p>“Oh! Here,” he put in Michael’s combination, (Michael gave it to him one time when Jeremy needed to borrow a textbook, and he somehow remembered it.) </p>
<p>“Stalker?” Michael joked. Jeremy helped him put his stuff from math in his locker and get out his stuff for science. </p>
<p>Michael thanked him before heading to science after the bell rang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Please comment recommendations!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. eh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is super short because im super sick right now and gave up after writing this much</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael didn’t know where to go for lunch that day. He wasn’t sure if everyone hated him or not. He was at his locker struggling again, when Jeremy came to help him. He followed Jeremy to the cafeteria and knew he’d have to sit with the usual group.</p><p>Luckily, he was wrong. They didn’t hate him, instead acted as if what happened last time he sat there, didn’t happen. Jeremy held his hand from under the table. </p><p>“So what happened, Michael?” Christine asked him.</p><p>“Oh uhm, I was driving and a car hit mine. The police told me he was under the influence, my moms might sue him since now my car is wrecked.” AN:(I don’t know how legal stuff works so that might not happen in real life, i don't know.) </p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow. I didn’t know it was that serious,” Rich said.</p><p>“He was in the hospital for almost a week, and he has a broken arm and foot.” Jeremy squinted at Rich who held up his hands in defense. The rest of lunch went on like it used to.</p><p>*Time skip oops*</p><p>
  <em>“Everything about you is so terrible.” <br/>“Terrible?”<br/>“Everything about you makes me wanna die”<br/>“Wanna… die?”<br/>“I can’t believe you’re dating this loser.” The squip gestured to Michael’s sleeping body. “I thought I taught you better.” <br/>“I-it’s not your decision who I love.” <br/>The squip laughed and pointed to Michael, who was now awake, tears streaming down his face as he coughed up blood. Jeremy screamed and tried to grab his boyfriend but the squip held him back. Jeremy had to watch as the person he loved died… </em>
</p><p>“JEREMIAH HEERE!” </p><p>Jeremy bolted up and looked around. He saw Michael next to him, and realized he was holding him. He saw that Michael was crying, with a terrified look on his face. Then he noticed Michael’s mothers standing at the door, they looked scared and confused. </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry.” Jeremy said, “I-I had a bad dream.”</p><p>“Do you need anything honey?”</p><p>“N-no, I’m okay. Thank you though.” Michael’s moms nodded before going back to bed.</p><p>“What happened Jer? Was it the,” Michael tapped the side of his head. Jeremy nodded and snuggled up to Michael's chest.</p><p>“He was killing you. I’m sorry for waking everyone.” </p><p>“It’s not your fault Jeremy. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”</p><p>Jeremy sighed, “It’s not your fault.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. eh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is super short because im super sick right now and gave up after writing this much</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael didn’t know where to go for lunch that day. He wasn’t sure if everyone hated him or not. He was at his locker struggling again, when Jeremy came to help him. He followed Jeremy to the cafeteria and knew he’d have to sit with the usual group.</p><p>Luckily, he was wrong. They didn’t hate him, instead acted as if what happened last time he sat there, didn’t happen. Jeremy held his hand from under the table. </p><p>“So what happened, Michael?” Christine asked him.</p><p>“Oh uhm, I was driving and a car hit mine. The police told me he was under the influence, my moms might sue him since now my car is wrecked.” <em>(I don’t know how legal stuff works so that might not happen in real life, i don't know.) </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow. I didn’t know it was that serious,” Rich said.</p><p>“He was in the hospital for almost a week, and he has a broken arm and foot.” Jeremy squinted at Rich who held up his hands in defense. The rest of lunch went on like it used to.</p><p>*Time skip oops*</p><p>
  <em>“Everything about you is so terrible.”<br/>
“Terrible?”<br/>
“Everything about you makes me wanna die”<br/>
“Wanna… die?”<br/>
“I can’t believe you’re dating this loser.” The squip gestured to Michael’s sleeping body. “I thought I taught you better.”<br/>
“I-it’s not your decision who I love.”<br/>
The squip laughed and pointed to Michael, who was now awake, tears streaming down his face as he coughed up blood. Jeremy screamed and tried to grab his boyfriend but the squip held him back. Jeremy had to watch as the person he loved died… </em>
</p><p>“JEREMIAH HEERE!” </p><p>Jeremy bolted up and looked around. He saw Michael next to him, and realized he was holding him. He saw that Michael was crying, with a terrified look on his face. Then he noticed Michael’s mothers standing at the door, they looked scared and confused. </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry.” Jeremy said, “I-I had a bad dream.”</p><p>“Do you need anything honey?”</p><p>“N-no, I’m okay. Thank you though.” Michael’s moms nodded before going back to bed.</p><p>“What happened Jer? Was it the,” Michael tapped the side of his head. Jeremy nodded and snuggled up to Michael's chest.</p><p>“He was killing you. I’m sorry for waking everyone.” </p><p>“It’s not your fault Jeremy. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”</p><p>Jeremy sighed, “It’s not your fault.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. sorry yall (an)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just an AN</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i am sorry. this book is either done or on a long break. im like reallyyyyyy depressed right now and something bad just happened sooo yeah. idk if anyone even reads/cared about thin (prob not) but if someone did, im sorryyyyy</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dont know what happened. I’m so sorry.</p><p>Sorry if it sucked, love you too. </p><p>If I was a boy I’d totally wanna be Jermey so I could be with Michael. </p><p>I’m sorry if I got anything wrong, lemme know.</p><p>Please give feedback, should I add to the series , I kinda wanted to do the next day at school and then other stuff if people are down to read it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>